It's Worth It
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Don't baby-ing me, you bastard!" balas Naruto dengan nada dingin. Quite simple oneshot. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**It's Worth It**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto meringis dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh kesakitan ketika buntalan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol ditempelkan ke luka sobek di sudut bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya tampak mengepal erat, sementara sebelahnya lagi meremas sebuah bantal keras-keras.

"Jangan bergerak, Dobe. Kau tidak membantu sama sekali," tegur pemuda lain yang bersimpuh tepat di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan sibuk memegang kapas sementara tangannya yang lain berada di bawah dagu si pemuda pirang, berusaha membuat kepala sang Uzumaki tetap diam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk tidak bergerak, Teme? Aku—OUCH!"

"Diam," tegur pemuda itu lagi.

Naruto, si pemilik rambut pirang, memejamkan mata dan mengutuk kebodohannya. Diam-diam ia menyesali keputusannya keluar dari klub karate dan berhenti mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya. Kalau saja keahliannya tidak menurun, ia pasti bisa melindungi diri lebih dari ini.

Berkelahi memang bukan hal yang baru bagi siswa kelas dua SMA itu, tapi berkelahi juga bukan hal yang sering dilakukannya. Ia hanya berkelahi untuk tiga alasan; berlomba, melindungi diri, dan melindungi orang lain.

Dan kali ini ia mendapatkan bibir sobek dan beberapa lebam di wajah dan tubuhnya karena alasan kedua dan ketiga.

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu cukup menyesali kemampuan menahan emosinya yang tidak juga naik tingkat sejak dulu. _Well_, Naruto memang tidak bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik dan ia juga nyatanya bukan orang yang senang menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap sesuatu. Kalau tidak disebut polos, orang-orang pasti akan memanggilnya bodoh karena ia berani melakukan dan mengatakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya tanpa berpikir dua kali—dan terkadang bahkan tanpa berpikir sama sekali.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu. Seharusnya kau tidak meladeni orang seperti dia."

"Kau tahu pasti kalau aku sama gilanya dengan orang itu, Teme," Naruto menyeringai tipis sebelum kembali meringis kesakitan. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lebih lembut?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam mengarah kepada si lawan bicara.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja menarik napas panjang dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya membersihkan luka yang diderita sang sahabat, menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu kau berdiri di pihakku, tapi kau tidak perlu menunjukkannya dengan kebodohanmu," tuturnya setengah bergumam.

"Kalau aku bodoh, lalu kau apa, huh? Idiot?"

Kali ini tatapan tajam dilemparkan sang Uchiha. Kalau saja pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang sudah menolong dan melindunginya, ia pasti tidak akan segan untuk mencekik leher pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu untuk menghilangkan seringai menyebalkan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Berhenti berbuat dan berkata semaumu, Dobe. Semua hal tidak selalu bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan," ungkapnya bijak.

Naruto memperhatikan pemilik iris mata oniks di depannya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tahu," balasnya singkat.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukan tindakan bodohmu itu, huh? Tidak bisakah kau menahan diri sedikit?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan diri," Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Kau saja yang tidak tahu," tambahnya.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari sudut bibir Naruto ke mata beriris biru langit itu. Naruto membalas tatapan mata sahabat kentalnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapan ke arah jam di sisi dinding kamarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang, kau tidak mungkin tiba tepat waktu, Teme."

"Hn?"

"Kau ada rapat OSIS kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak baik seorang kepala divisi absen dari pertemuan, Teme. Terlebih hari ini mereka akan membahas persiapan pekan olah raga yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi."

"Kenapa kau mencemaskanku? Seharusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, Dobe."

"Huh?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau menceramahiku seperti itu. Kau adalah ketuanya dan kau duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah lebam. Kau juga tidak akan ikut rapat kan?"

"Aku memang tidak berencana ikut. Aku sudah memberitahu Sakura dan memintanya memimpin rapat untuk menggantikanku," papar Naruto disertai cengiran lebar.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Merencanakan untuk tidak hadir, ya. Merencanakan untuk jadi pengganti samsak tinju, tidak. Sebenarnya aku berencana membuat orang itu yang menjadi sasaran kekesalanku. Tapi kau merusak rencanaku dengan tiba-tiba datang dan menahanku."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan gerakan tangannya yang kini menekan luka yang tengah dibersihkannya, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMINTAMU UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN LEBIH LEMBUT?"

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar teman sekelasnya itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga dan menatap jam di ruang tengah yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, sebelum berbelok ke arah dapur.

"Oh, kau, Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kushina, sang nyonya rumah, bertanya tanpa beralih dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor, mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Tidak lebih buruk dari biasanya—tapi kurasa rengekkannya satu atau dua tingkat lebih tinggi."

Kushina melepaskan tawa mendengar pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya itu. Wanita anggun berambut merah sepinggang itu menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke membungkukkan tubuh di depan kulkas dengan pintu terbuka, sepertinya berusaha mencari buah atau apapun yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai _snack_.

"Kali ini apa yang terjadi? Terakhir kali dia berkelahi adalah ketika dia kalah bertanding di babak penyisihan turnamen satu tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang sudah terisi jus jeruk dan menggigit puding cokelat yang tadi ditemukannya di dalam kulkas.

"Dia membantuku menyelesaikan masalah. Atau lebih tepatnya dia ikut campur masalah sahabatnya tanpa persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan," papar Sasuke ringan.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Kapan kami tidak bertengkar?"

"Kau benar," Kushina menganggukkan kepala, "Kalian _memang_ selalu bertengkar."

"Dan tidak ada yang khawatir dengan itu."

Tawa Kushina kembali terdengar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menikmati suasana hangat yang selalu dirasakannya di rumah ini.

Selama lima tahun bersahabat, Sasuke memang sudah ratusan kali mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki ini. Tempat ini bahkan sudah ia tetapkan sebagai rumah ketiga; setelah rumahnya sendiri dan rumah kakeknya, Madara Uchiha.

Naruto juga sudah menjadikan kediaman Uchiha sebagai rumahnya yang lain. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk datang ke rumah bergaya tradsional Jepang itu—bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi juga untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Menjadi putra semata wayang memang selalu membuat Naruto mencari sosok kakak dimanapun ia pergi. Dan Itachi tidak termasuk ke dalam pengecualian.

"TEME, JANGAN PERGI SEBELUM KAU MEMBERESKAN INI! KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU MULAI!"

Kushina tertawa kecil saat mendapati pemuda yang dipanggil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sejak pertama kali berteman, hubungan putranya dengan pemuda ini memang tidak pernah berada di tahap 'baik-baik saja', tapi semua orang tahu kalau tahap itu lah yang mengindikasikan kalau keduanya memang 'baik-baik saja'.

Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya teman dekat yang dimiliki putranya, tapi ia harus mengakui kalau Naruto memang hanya memiliki _chemistry _yang kuat dengan pemilik rambut _raven _ini. Sekali pun Kushina tidak pernah melihat Naruto memiliki kedekatan seperti kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Putranya sangat lenget dan benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan pemuda berkulit putih satu ini.

"Kurasa kau harus segera pergi, Sasuke," ucap Kushina setelah putranya meneriakkan nama lengkap pemuda yang tengah menemaninya—tidak lupa dengan menyelipkan panggilan sayang 'Teme' di tengahnya. "Ah, apa kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam?"

"Kurasa, ya. Sepertinya aku juga akan menginap malam ini. Tidak masalah kan, _kaasan?_"

Kushina tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia selalu menyukai panggilan itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke dan hanya ditujukan si pemuda kepadanya. Entah kenapa itu seperti ia memiliki putra selain si remaja berambut pirang.

Hmm... Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bagian dari kelurga sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia menendang pelan sisi tubuh sosok lain yang ada bersamanya dan menarik bantal yang dipeluk sang putra pemilik rumah.

"Jawab aku, Dobe."

Naruto melirik sekilas kepada lawan bicaranya sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke langit-langit. Sejak tadi ia sedang memperhitungkan baik-buruknya memberitahukan jawaban jujur kepada sahabatnya. Ia juga sebenarnya sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tidak akan memojokkannya.

"Dobe."

Pemuda yang dipanggil tampak mengerucutkan bibir sebelum kemudian meringis dan menyesali tindakannya. Pukulan yang ia diterima ternyata benar-benar berhasil membuatnya cukup tersiksa.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti itu, Teme. Tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkanmu setelah semua yang terjadi. _Heck_, seharusnya aku lah yang marah karena mereka sudah membalas kebaikkanku dengan ini," marahnya sembari menunjuk sudut bibir yang terluka.

Sasuke masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan pemuda yang belum juga membalas tatapannya.

Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah—tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan tindakannya melindungi sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membenarkan sikap yang diambil ketua OSIS Konoha High ini. Satu hal yang diyakininya sejak tadi; Naruto tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Secara emosional dan pemikiran.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya, Dobe. _Semuanya_," tegas Sasuke disertai penekanan di kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto kembali melirik, dan langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pandangan sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Naruto menghindar seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. Sasuke tahu betul kalau Naruto tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari orang lain. Bahkan saat berbohong pun Naruto tidak pernah melarikan pandangannya.

"Uh, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu darimana aku harus memulai," Naruto meraih bantal lain dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di belakangku?"

"Umm... Melindungimu?" Naruto menaikkan alis, tidak yakin.

"Melindungiku? Kau serius? Kau menutupi perselingkuhan kekasihku untuk melindungiku?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada ketus di ucapannya.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang kulakukan kalau bukan melindungimu, huh? Kau sangat mencintainya. Meski kau tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai gadis itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan pemuda lain? Memberitahumu dan memberikan alasan untukmu pergi ke bar, begitu?"

"Aku tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu, Dobe!" Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang tadi direbutnya dari si lawan bicara.

"GAH! Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak mungkin tega memberitahukannya padamu saat aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu!"

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang selama ini dilakukan sahabatnya ini untuknya secara diam-diam. Kalau saja pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasih dari kekasih—ralat, mantan kekasih—nya tidak membuka mulut dua jam yang lalu, ia yakin ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui semuanya.

Ia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ternyata selama ini Naruto tahu perselingkuhan gadis yang pernah dicintainya. Ia tidak akan tahu kalau ternyata selama ini ajakan Naruto yang selalu menghambat waktu pertemuannya dengan mantan kekasihnya sengaja dilakukan pemuda pirang itu untuk menutupi pertemuan diam-diam gadis itu dengan pemuda yang tadi beradu jotos dengan sahabatnya. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ternyata selama ini, tanpa ia sadari, Naruto selalu berusaha melindunginya dari melihat perselingkuhan gadis manis itu.

Sasuke tahu Naruto adalah orang yang baik, tapi ia tidah tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang yang amat sangat baik hingga berubah menjadi bodoh demi apa yang dipercayai pemuda itu sebagai 'melindungi'.

"Kalau sampai pemuda itu tidak muncul di hadapan kita siang tadi, sampai kapan kau akan terus menutupi perselingkuhan gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai aku lalai dan tidak bisa lagi menutupi perselingkuhannya dan kau mengetahui hal itu dan memutuskan hubungan kalian. Sebenarnya aku berharap kau mengetahui perselingkuhannya langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, tapi ternyata aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik."

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk pemuda yang masih enggan mengarahkan pandangan padanya ini.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku hampir saja membocorkan skandal gadis itu padamu ketika kau marah dan menuduhku ingin merebutnya darimu," Naruto tidak bisa menahan seringainya.

"Jangan pernah membahas itu lagi. Saat itu otakku sedang dalam keadaan terbodoh sehingga percaya pada perkataan orang-orang," gumam Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepala.

Selama bersahabat dengan Naruto, Sasuke harus mengakui kalau baru kali itu ia benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada sang Uzumaki. Hei, jangan salahkan kalau ia memiliki pemikiran Naruto berniat mencuri mantan kekasihnya! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu ketika Naruto terus saja mengganggu waktunya bersama sang mantan kekasih dan kadang bahkan sampai menganggu acara pertemuan mereka?

"Kalau kau tidak mau membahas itu, aku juga tidak mau membahas ini. Mengingat kejadian siang tadi benar-benar menyinggung harga diriku sebagai seorang mantan atlit bela diri," gerutu Naruto yang ternyata masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berhasil diserang pemuda asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Aku akan berhenti membahasnya kalau kau menjawab pertanyaan terakhir."

"Dan pertanyaan itu adalah?"

"Kenapa kau melindungiku sampai sebegitunya?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya? Tentu saja karena kau adalah sahabatku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi."

_'Benarkah?'_

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mencerminkan ketidak percayaannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan bangun dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan ini dimulai, ia membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya, dan karena itu ia hanya bisa meraba permukaan tempat tidurnya, berusaha mencari benda keras yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghantam kepalanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya lagi—menyembunyikan perasaanya—tapi ia tidak menyangka ucapannya akan _straight to the point _seperti tadi.

Di sisi lain Sasuke tampak sedang berusaha keras memproses kejadian yang terjadi kurang dari dua menit belakangan. Naruto berkata kalau dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Naruto berakata kalau dia mencintainya. Ia menarik napas panjang setelah berhasil meredakan keterkejutannya.

_"Damn it. I can't believe you beat me to say it," _tuturnya.

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Kali ini ia yang berusaha memproses kejadian.

_"Took you long enough."_

Naruto terpaksa menelan kembali ucapan yang hampir meluncur dari bibirnya karena Sasuke tanpa ragu menerjang tubuhnya sekaligus mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan memposisikan kedua lengannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh Naruto yang kini terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Ia yakin beberapa memar di bagian tubuh pemuda di bawahnya masih terasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin menambah penderitaan pemilik kulit kecoklatan ini.

Naruto tidak akan berbohong. Ia menyukai apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang, terlebih setelah Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala dan memberikan akses lebih untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang terus menghantui sudut bibirnya. Dan ketika ia yakin luka itu akan kembali terbuka, ia terpaksa mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"_Damn. _Seharusnya aku memintanya untuk tidak menghajarmu di bagian wajah," gumam Sasuke sembari menatap lurus iris mata yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau apa?" Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Semua yang terjadi siang tadi͟͟—ah, tidak. Semua yang terjadi sejak aku berpacaran dengan Ino hingga siang tadi sudah direncanakan."

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Naruto bisa lebih melebarkan mata dari sekarang. Ia tahu kalau apa yang baru saja dibocorkannya memang hal yang mengejutkan, tapi ia tidak menganggap hal itu bisa membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"OUGH!"

Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat kepada pemuda yang sudah mengejutkannya dua kali berturut-turut. Mulutnya terlihat membuka dan menutup, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa ia lontarkan kepada sang Uchiha.

"APA YANG KAU—_Wait, _Dobe, _you cannot do that! OI! STOP IT!"_

Sasuke berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi kepalanya dari terjangan bantal yang dilemparkan Naruto tanpa jeda.

_"HOW DARE YOU—HOW COULD YOU—BASTARD!"_

Naruto menatap sekitarnya dengan cepat setelah tidak ada lagi bantal dan guling yang bisa ia lemparkan. Dan Sasuke terpaksa kembali menerjang tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu sebelum dia berhasil meraih benda lain dan kembali melemparinya.

_"I'M SORRY, OKAY? I JUST TRIED TO MAKE YOU REALIZE!"_

Naruto menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang sebanyak beberapa kali, berusaha meredakan kekesalannya. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata selama dua bulan belakangan ia berhasil ditipu sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Ino adalah kamuflase. Ia lebih tidak percaya kalau pemuda asing yang ia tahu bernama Shikamaru tega menghajarnya hanya untuk membantu rencana pemuda yang berbaring tepat di atasnya.

_"You okay, baby?"_

Naruto membuka mata dan segera melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada lawan bicaranya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, saat ini Sasuke pasti sudah tergeletak di atas lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan dalam keadaan sekarat.

_"Don't baby-ing me, you bastard!"_ balasnya dengan nada dingin.

Kali ini Sasuke yang menarik napas panjang. Ia masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dan tidak berencana melepaskannya selama beberapa menit ke depan. Ia tidak mau mengambil kemungkinan dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Naruto.

_"I'm really sorry. _Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mempermainkanmu, Dobe. Hanya saja tidak mudah memancingmu mengatakan hal tadi padaku."

"Aku tahu itu, Teme. Tapi apa kau harus melakukan semua ini? Membohongiku dan menyuruh orang yang tidak kukenal menghajarku karena melindungimu? Apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Untuk memancingmu mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, _yeah, I have to."_

Naruto kembali menutup mata dan menenangkan diri sebelum tingkat emosinya kembali naik.

Walaupun apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bertujuan untuk hal yang baik, ia tetap tidak menyetujui tindakan adik Uchiha Itachi ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Ucapan dengan nada tenang yang diikuti kecupan singkat di bibir tadi berhasil membuat Naruto kembali membuka mata.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kalau semua yang kurencanakan adalah hal yang konyol, _but it's worth it, right?"_

_'Right.'_

Naruto menahan jawaban pasti yang ada di kepalanya. Walaupun benar kalau semua rencana Sasuka adalah hal yang menurutnya konyol, ia harus mengakui kalau semua yang sudah terjadi memang sebanding dengan hasil yang didapatkannya sekarang.

_"Stop mad at me?"_

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan yang disertai gestur memiringkan kepala dari pemuda yang masih menindihnya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang sudah bebas di pinggang sang lawan bicara.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Dobe."

"Hm?"

"Katakan sekali lagi."

_"How dare you lying to me?"_

"Dobe."

_"Don't baby-ing me?"_

"Dobe."

_"What?"_

_ "Do you wanna die?"_

_ "And make you become a widow? No."_

Naruto melepaskan tawa saat pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya makin bertambah tajam. Ia sedikit mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir sahabat yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke hanya membalas pengakuan yang berhasil ia dengar setelah bersusah payah selama dua bulan terakhir dengan senyum tipis.

"Apa kalian sudah—woops!"

Naruto dan Sasuke kontan menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka dan juga menjadi sumber suara tadi berasal.

Kushina menyeringai tipis dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sepasang mata beriris hijaunya masih menatap dua pemuda yang membeku di posisi mereka.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Pastikan kalian turun setelah membersihkan diri," ucapnya tenang sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah.

Sasuke kembali menatap sepasang iris mata biru milik pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya dan menaikkan alis. Ia baru melihat sisi Uzumaki Kushina yang seperti ini.

"Oh, sudahkah aku memberitahu kalian kalau aku tidak keberatan memasukkan Sasuke menjadi anggota keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki?" tanyanya setelah berhenti di langkah keduanya meninggalkan ambang pintu dan kembali membalikkan tubuh.

"Uh... belum?"

"Kalau begitu, kalian sudah mengdengarnya tadi," ungkap sang wanita cantik dengan senyum lebar. "Ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mau ikut makan malam di sini, Sasuke. Kau pasti mau memberitahu kami mengenai hubungan kalian, ya kan?"

"K-kurasa begitu," jawab Sasuke ragu karena itu bukanlah niatnya ikut makan malam bersama. Kalau saja Naruto tidak menyatakan perasaannya, ia tentu tidak akan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu kalian dan menunggu saat makan malam," keluh Kushina karena sudah merusak 'kejutan'. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh aku tetap akan merestui kalian," ungkapnya ceria.

"T-terimakasih, _kaasan_."

"Oh, kau bilang kau mau menginap kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kushina yang dibalas anggukan kecil sang Uchiha. "Apa itu artinya aku tidak boleh mengganggu kalian malam ini?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini disertai senyum menggoda.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan ibunya. Pandangannya lalu mengarah pada pemuda di pelukannya yang juga memandangnya dengan wajah... memerah?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" Kushina menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, malam ini aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Oh, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun naik ke lantai dua," sambungnya dengan senyum menggoda.

_"Kaasan—"_

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Naru. Cepat bersihkan tubuh kalian dan turun."

Naruto menarik sebelah lengannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh, ia memahami maksud ucapan ibunya, tapi ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana. Sebenarnya tidak ada satu kenyataan pun yang sejalan dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita anggun itu.

Naruto kembali menatap pemuda yang masih berbaring bersamanya dan menaikkan alis ketika mendapati pemuda yang dimaksud menempelkan dahi ke dadanya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat rona merah menghiasi kedua telinga sang Uchiha muda. Perlahan ia kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita bisa melakukan apa yang dimaksud _kaasan_ sekarang, Teme. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu lapar dan kurasa makan malam bisa menunggu._ What do you think?"_

Naruto menahan tawa saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke membeku akibat ucapannya.

_"WHAT THE HELL, DOBE! LET ME GO!"_

Naruto berusaha menahan tubuh yang meronta di pelukannya. Ia bahkan melingkarkan sebelah kakinya untuk meredam gerakan korbannya.

"LEPASKAN, DOBE!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN!"

"Tidak akan."

"LEP—"

"NARUTO, SASUKE, KALIAN BISA MELAKUKAN ITU NANTI! SEKARANG CEPAT TURUN DAN MAKAN MALAM!"

Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tahu ibunya termasuh salah satu orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi, tapi apa yang dipikirkan ibunya terhadap dirinya dan Sasuke sejak tadi benar-benar amat sangat diluar prediksi.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh yang sudah kembali tenang di atasnya dan tersenyum tipis.

_"Aishiteru, Teme," _bisiknya sembari mengecup sisi dahi pemuda di pelukannya.

_ "Aishiteru mo, Dobe,"_ gumam Sasuke yang makin menyamankan diri di pelukan kekasih barunya dan memejamkan mata.

Senyum makin jelas terpampang di wajah sang Uzumaki saat ia merasakan hembus napas teratur dan tubuh rileks Sasuke di dekapannya. Ia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum ikut memejamkan mata seperti pemuda yang berhasil menguras emosinya hari ini.

Yah, biarlah mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah semua keributan dan pertengkaran yang mereka alami hari ini. Lagipula istirahat lebih mereka butuhkan daripada makan malam dan bertemu dengan sepasang suami-istri yang sedang membicarakan mereka di ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_It's absurb, I know #sigh _Wooow, akhirnya _fic _tengah malam ini selesai juga X3 Akibat insomnia melanda dan ga ada kerjaan, terciptalah _fic _lumayan panjang ini. Padahal besok ada kelas jam tujuh pagi dan itu artinya saya cuma punya waktu kurang dari tiga jam untuk tidur -_-" Hokeh, giliran saya sudah selesai, sekarang giliran kalian meninggalkan _review~ _^^


End file.
